


Reflective Horizons

by Aimryax



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019)
Genre: Because I can, Drabble, During Canon, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Embedded, trans!alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimryax/pseuds/Aimryax
Summary: Echo 3-1The numerical name was the most consistent thing Alex had the pleasure of keeping.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Reflective Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for @llanxeotis for the beta/proofread.

The weather differed greatly from Verdansk, warm breeze instead of cold, slowly making its presence as the illuminating bright sun of the day slowly faded behind the distant mountains of Urzikstan. A big difference than when it was high up glaring upon the unjust horror; which was a seemingly usual scenery of everyday life for the Commander’s people.

CIA Agent “_Alex_” this time. Codenamed Echo 3-1, assigned to find the stolen chemicals assumed in the hands of _Al Qatala_; sided with Commander Karim of the Urzikstan Militia Forces.

It would be a lie if Alex said this was similar to any assignments he had been assigned to, every step _Echo_ took felt new as he followed the Commander walking into what used to be called a safe home, where she walked with unreadable ease behind the headscarf and standing boldly, unwavering at the push back of her resistance that was pictured in bodies that twitched in desperation for air on a crane, with the repeated voice of cruelty itself, blaming the wrong lost lives.

With the almost constantly practiced throw of knives and stealth combat; Alex knew that Commander Karim was a force to be reckoned with, and it would be a wrong decision to make an enemy out of her.

For she had not a flinch nor a sign of hesitation.

And not a hold back of a compliment. ‘_Fucking beautiful Alex_,’ indeed.

The sunset was a good sight for sore eyes, a break from a storm that’s about to fall upon _the Wolf_; the confident smile at cornering the Wolf to the hospital, radiating of leadership and taking failure as a disconnected option.

The conversation between him and the Commander was something new as well. As the tone of her voice made Alex momentarily pause his proper thinking process; at the wish of seeing one of the people who had a hand in her people’s suffering punished, as that tone wasn’t as much as a wish as it was a threat to beyond.

It was refreshing to hear someone who had their foot engraved into the ground with such force to have a strong stance and belief.

Alex wondered about the scars that were beyond physical for the Commander.

Well, everyone got their dark secrets.

As the sun sank behind the mountains, the warmth of the sun leaving them behind for more a sombre atmosphere, turning into a bluer shade of melancholy—too sad-looking for Alex’s taste. The commander’s braid moved slightly as an arm dusted with brown hair took the cigarette back, standing slightly back where blue eyes met with brown ones.

“And you? Where will you go when this is over?”

Unexpectedly caught off guard, Alex slightly fidgeted at the question. One question that tip toed outside the job boarders.

Alex sighed, “Wherever they send me.” An honest answer, not too much into it, the usual.

“You don’t choose?”

The question was laced with surprise, a hint of confusion as well, as if the answer was even out of what she least expected to hear.

And honestly, it surprised him as well; considering that the Commander had highly likely slept with the sounds of pain and suffering—comfort only in cold stone that held unsettling silence of the aftermath—all around her and knew nothing of peace, if anyone didn’t have a choice in this, it should be her.

_Should_ be.

Alex signed up for this willingly, didn’t he?

It made him uncomfortable, drifting into that kind of topic again, it was not the first time nor the last; where the sun rose and sat as a continuous background distortion, seconds, minutes and hours passing where Alex can’t recall who he used to be before, prior Echo 3-1.

Everything blurred in together but what Alex knew very well was that he always changed before the day changed, without a thought to anything, everything numerically in place for him and so should this. Another day, another “_friend_”, another task to be done.

Correct response is silence, but something about the scarred Commander next to him who took her broken and ruined destiny—mended it together by her own self and rose up with almost impossible hopes of morals that a lot discarded; made the agent feel unsure about himself, _too unsure_.

Compose yourself, Echo.

“Heh...not much.”

Their eyes locked f or a minute, where the shock was very evident in those brown eyes before silently averting in sympathy...and even looking down upon him.

“Rest up, tomorrow’s a big day.” The commander broke the heavy atmosphere that almost made itself too comfortable between them before setting up her own position on the rooftop, tired eyes yet as sharp as a Hawke’s watching the recited ragged edges of her hometown.

A purpose.

Instead of commenting on that look, Alex simply asked about something tactically, opted for silence about the matter as he walked away.

“I’ll cover the open corner.”

A whistle of acknowledgement, back into the familiar routine.

No overthinking this time..._hopefully_.


End file.
